Para siempre
by Escka-Chan
Summary: "La causa del camino ya no existe" Y así , sacrificarse por la persona amada sólo da lugar a una mayor tragedia. /Fanfic participante de la actividad del Mes del Terror en el foro ¡SIÉNTATE!


**Summary: "La causa del camino ya no existe" Y así , sacrificarse por la persona amada sólo da lugar a una mayor tragedia.**

 **Disclaimer: El sensualón de Inuyasha y el resto de fantásticos personajes no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Nota: Este One-Shot participa en la actividad "La lista de los fickers malditos" del Foro ¡Siéntate!**

 **Advertencia:Horror / Muerte de personajes.**

 **Rated T**

 **Dialogos(** **―** **) Pensamientos ("aa")Recuerdos** _ **("aaaa")**_

 _Para Siempre_

Kagome avanzó con lentitud hacia el pozo devora huesos. Gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

"No hay vuelta atrás Kagome..." Suministro su propia mente, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por limpiar la evidencia de su tristeza con el kimono de sacerdotisa sucio. "Sabes que era la mejor decisión."

Ella lo sabía. Por eso seguía caminando, con la torpeza de quien ya no tiene la juventud de su parte.

Habían sido treinta años maravillosos. Felices y brillantes y maravillosos y...ah, la juventud y el amor, ¡La primavera! Jamás creyó haber escuchado reir a su amado de cabello blanco, y cuando lo hizo...no pudo sino caer más enamorada de él.

Con que facilidad se habían ido esos tiempos sin embargo.

La muerte de uno de sus camaradas, Sango, con unos hermosos cuarenta y cinco años de esplendor minados a través de la enfermedad, supuso un shock para todos. Para sus hijos ahora sin madre, para Miroku, quien a penas pudo sostenerse los suficiente para sus hijos. Para una pareja de amigos que se amaban y que recibían la muerte de manera dolorosa. Sango ya no era solo amiga, era familia, también. Siempre lo seguiría siendo.

"No puedo permitirlo, no puedo permitirle seguir con esto"

Kagome, con sus 41 años, se mantenía con una salud espléndida. Sus entrenamientos habían hecho de ella una mujer adulta conservada en delgadez y cierta belleza, ninguna cana había aparecido en su cabello, herencia de su querida madre, y gracias a la inmunidad que las vacunas le otorgaron en su tiempo, viviría, posiblemente, el doble de los años que poseía.

Pero eso era algo dificil de entender cuando se anhela salvar y prolongar la vida del ser amado.

E Inuyasha era lo único de lo que se preocupaba desde entonces. Kagome era mayor. Pronto sería vieja y moriría. Él no podía permitirlo.

 _―_ _Cuando dos personas se aman no importa la diferencia de edad, nos amamos y debemos disfrutar del tiempo que tengamos juntos, deja de preocuparte..._

Pero…

"El no aguantará verme envejecer y morir...antes de que algo así suceda...tengo que marcharme"

Y el pozo se presentó frente a ella, con la vejez de su carcomida madera y las enredaderas brotando por sus bordes.

El pozo se había mantenido abierto desde aquel primer día, una gran felicidad llenándola cuando comprendió que podía seguir estando en contacto con su familia.

 _―_ _Kagome, ¡esto es serio!. Tienes que prometerme que no vas a pasar sin mí por ese lugar, ¡¿Me has oído, moza?!_

Kagome sonrió ante la memoria.

―Perdoname, Inuyasha. Por no mantener mi promesa.

Era tan doloroso, separarse del lugar que había aprendido a amar, del hombre al que aún amaba. ¿Y qué haría después? En su tiempo, sin estudios, sin trabajo… un par de lágrimas egoistas se deslizaron por su rostro una vez más. En el fondo ella deseaba que sucediera como siempre había hecho. Inuyasha regresaría a buscarla. Así se daría cuenta de que no podía seguir loco, alejándose de ella para buscar remedios contra el paso del tiempo como la Miko oscura Tsubaki pretendió lograr.

Kagome no lo pensó más. Apoyó sus manos sobre la madera tostada y de un empuje elevó su peso en el aire cayendo hacia la oscuridad. Paisajes de colores morados inundaron su visión mientras el camino a casa se habría otra vez.

Un sonido extraño golpeó su cabeza con fuerza.

―¿¡Qué es…?!

Todo su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo duro, un pequeño grito de dolor saliendo de su boca con inesperada fuerza. Parpadeó con dureza en la penumbra. La gravedad había regresado de forma abrupta en esta ocasión..

"Oh dios mío, realmente me estoy haciendo vieja" Pensó con ironía mientras trató de ponerse en pie, cuando inmediatamente su cabeza golpeó algo duro sobre ella.

Se quejó en voz alta, cada vez más molesta. Había algo sobre ella que no le dejaba incorporarse, ni siquiera sobre sus rodillas.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kagome comenzó a darse la vuelta cuando su corazón se contrajo, una coraza de huesos encerrandola a su alrededor. Kagome frunció el ceño. Aunque hacía años que ya nadie tiraba huesos a este pozo, aún quedaban algunos de épocas anteriores.

Trató de empujarlo sin miedo. Al fin y al cabo, no había presencia maligna, y no había nada en un puñado de huesos.

Su mano palpó los mismos, cuando la textura terrosa acudió a sus sentidos. y se deshizo ligeramente entre sus dedos.

"¿Tierra?"

Mientras la realización ocupaba sus sentidos, y sus manos acariciaban el lugar a su alrededor con curiosidad extraña. Una extraña voz golpeó sus sentidos.

 _La causa del camino, ya no existe._

El corazón de Kagome palpitó con dureza ante la voz extraña y las puntas de sus dedos se helaron ante el desconocimiento.

"Algo va mal..."

Y el pensamiento del mismo hizo que su corazón doliese aún más.

―¡Quién eres tú!

Pero ninguna voz volvió a ser escuchada.

La luz morada del cambio interespacial fue desapareciendo, poco a poco llevándose la luz de distancia.

"Espera...que..?"

Sus ojos se abrieron y el pulso de su corazón se desbocó definitivamente, la adrenalina subiendo en ondas a través del conjunto de sus nervios e impactando sobre ellas.

"Esto no es...no estoy en casa aún, ¿Dónde…?"

La luz morada finalmente desapareció. La oscuridad envolvió su cuerpo dejándo su visión inútil y el tacto en un cien por cien de sus sentidos.

Sus oídos apenas captaban el sonido de su respiración trabajosa funcionando y sus ojos solo mostraban la desesperación que sentía por dentro.

―¿Qué?¡Espera! ¡No!¡No puedo quedarme aquí!¡Tengo que regresar a casa!

Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó, el pánico subiendo por su pecho y haciendo que tratase de arrastrarse en el escaso espacio por lograr escapar de allí.

"Tal vez es sólo cosa del abuelo...él dejó caer tierra en el interior...tal vez..."

Cómo los nervios se enredaron en sus intestinos, una arcada se arrastró en un inicio de vómito.

El aviso fue escuchado y Kagome se detuvo, todos y cada uno de sus músculos inmóviles. Poco a poco, su respiración comenzó a regularse y su cuerpo a calmarse. Tomo aire y lo soltó en un largo suspiro.

"Calma Kagome. Has estado en situaciones peores que esta, sólo estas un poco desentrenada"

Concentrandose en una practica habitual, Kagome dejó su energía espiritual vagar en kilómetros a la redonda en busca de alguna presencia. Si esto era obra de un demonio, pronto acabaría purificado y ella libre. Conforme se expandía sin embargo, un nuevo ceño preocupado amaneció en su expresión. No había; nada. Absolutamente nada.

El terrorífico pensamiento que hacía años había plagado sus pesadillas desde aquel día en que una media luna de universo la arrastro lejos de la seguridad se acurrucó en una parte de su cerebro. Atrapada entre dos lugares. En un pequeño hueco de la tierra. ¿Cómo y por qué?

"La causa del camino ya no existe."Ello dijo.

Logrando posicionarse sobre su espalda con costoso trabajo, Kagome se acomodó para lo que podía ser unas largas horas de pensamientos intensos sobre como salir de allí.

"Pero no importa, en cuanto Inuyasha atraviese el pozo volvera a abrirse y podre salir de aquí..."

Porque Inuyasha vendría a por ella. Estaba segura. Él siempre venía a rescatarla despues de todo.

El susurro de la duda era tenebroso a su espalda pero lucho contra él y se mantuvo tranquila y con esperanza. No sería la primera vez que estaba en una situación así y sobrevivía, ella podría esperar.

En medio de la oscuridad, Kagome volvió a pensar en su situación con su esposo y el futuro. Su corazón mezclaba emociones y la llenaba de confusión. Por un lado aún amaba a Inuyasha, no quería marcharse. Por otro, no soportaba ver el toque de locura que imbuía sus ojos dorados en cada ocasión.

Horas pasaron y creció en angustia. Seguramente no podía tardar mucho.

"Tal vez deba dormir un poco...tal vez así...tal vez pueda despertar y nada de esto estará sucediendo"

Cuando Kagome creyó abrir los ojos, su mente se hallaba en la misma situación. Situada entre la pesadilla y la realidad, el único hecho que marcó la diferencia fue el sonido de su estómago. Sus tripas se apretaban dolorosamente en el hambre, y su espalda comenzaba a quejarse de la dureza de la roca. Cada uno de sus miembros medio dormidos al no poder estirarse.

"Inuyasha...¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?¿Aún no has regresado?"

Irónico. Cuarenta y un años y aún esperaba por él, dependiendo de él...pensando en él.

El tiempo pasaba. Ella seguía pensando, el proceso racional convirtiéndose en recuerdos constantes, ilusiones mentales sobre momentos pasados y futuros. A veces, soñaba con la forma en que iba a salir de allí pronto. A veces, una pesadilla tomaba su lugar y voces susurraban en su cabeza palabras.

La voz de Midoriko la sorprendió en algún momento, su mente recreando en la "realidad" lo que sus ojos no podían ver.

― _Ex guardiana de la Shikon no Tama...has decepcionado has incumplido tú no debes..._

"Midoriko-sama! ¡Por favor ayudeme, dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer para salir!"

La voz de Naraku...de Magatsuhi...

― _Estúpida niña tonta, qué sucede Kagome, parece que Inuyasha no vendrá esta vez...Tu hanyou te ha abandonado..._

"¡No él no lo hizo! ¡Cállense! ¡Alguien...!"

Las voces rieron por encima de ella. Su respiración se hacía más dificil, ¿acaso siquiera respiraba?

"¡No puedo permanecer aquí! ¡Por favor alguien ayudeme!"

Sus uñas se clavaron en el techo frente a ella y arañaron con descontrol entre los huesos blancos por la arena, pequeños granos de suciedad cayeron sobre sus ropas, la tierra apenas excabada con la dureza de los sedimentos, su cuerpo se retorció en espasmos incontrolado tratando de ganar espacio, la sensación claustrofóbica ganando terreno poco a poco, de sus jadeos desesperados, escapó un inmenso grito incontenible.

―¡Inu...!―El nombre fue cortado por la tos, dolorosas raspaduras sobre su garganta seca que dañaban todo a su paso. En el proceso, el sabor de la sangre inundó su paladar, y se dejó caer sin fuerzas y respirando con dificultad sobre el suelo de nuevo. Dos gruesas lágrimas escaparon de cada una de sus mejillas como preludió al llanto, y pronto, pequeños gritos y sollozos brotaron de su desesperación.

"Nadie va a venir...nadie sabe donde estoy...cientos de metros por debajo de la tierra...".

 _¡Millones de metros de tierra niña! Todos sobre tu cabeza, esperando a aplastarte...Me pregunto si moriras de hambre, o si se acabará el oxígeno primero...Enterrada viva...como una forma de morir sacerdotisa..._ Murmuró Hakudoshi.

Kagome se acurrucó sobre sí misma, lejanas palabras de Kaede resonando en sus oidos.

" _Es increible que el pozo haya vuelto a funcionar, Kagome, creo que la fuerza de los sentimientos entre tú e Inuyasha lo está manteniendo abierto a partir de ahora"_

De repente, Kagome solto una breve risita llena de amargura.

¡Eso es! Lo unico que tengo que hacer es pensar en mis sentimientos. Yo amo a Inuyasha, con todo mi corazón.

Kagome comenzó a reflexionar sobre ello, los recuerdos recorriendo su mente, todas las escenas hermosas pasando a través de sus ojos.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Yo creo en tí, se que vendrás a por mí!"

Estaba segura de que pronto estaría a salvo. Tal vez las cosas eran diferentes, pero el amor seguía alli, y el amor lo arreglaba todo, Inuyasha lograría rescatarla, Inuyasha vendría a por ella...Inuyasha no podía defraudarla, ¿verdad?

OOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha se desplomó contra el suelo, la sangre manando de la herida en su estómago.

―Maldita sea...Kagome...

Escupió sobre el suelo mientras trató de levantarse, cabello sin brillo y rostro excesivamente pálido.

―Ahora que por fin...―Susurró..

Un grupo de sacerdotes gritaron hacia él palabras inteligibles.

―¡Hanyou!―Gritó uno de ellos, su bastón de hierro clavándose sobre la herida sangrante y removiéndola. Inuyasha gritó.―¡Tu naturaleza ha sido alterada por culpa de la bruja!¡Has hecho pactos de sangre prohibidos que deben ser castigados con la muerte!¡Tú, bestia!

Las palabras eran indoloras, la realidad firme.

Estaba débil, muy débil. La bruja había tomado casi todas sus energías en el proceso exigido, y cuando salió de la cueva secreta donde se alojaba la extraña mujer, los monjes estaban esperando por una emboscada.

―Pactos con brujas deben ser removidos del cuerpo, Oh Kami-sama danos tu fuerza...

Los rezos se incrementaron en volumen, su cuerpo vivraba en resignado dolor.

" _Si realizas este pacto de Sangre conmigo, tu alma podrá constituir alimento a la de aquella niña y prolongar su vida...sin embargo, has de tener cuidado, si le otorgas demasiado de tu alma, podría convertirse en completamente inmortal a través del uso de tu energía vital..._ "

"He luchado demasiado para encontrarlo, no pienso renunciar a él por la culpa de cuatro estúpidos...Kagome, tienes que vivir...tienes que vivir...aunque sea para siempre...y sin mí."

Inuyasha arrojó un enorme grito mientras sentía que su alma se dividía del cuerpo y tiraba para reunirse con la destinataria de este regalo de prosperidad. Su cuerpo cayó hueco como el de una muñeca sobre el suelo para el pésame de los seres queridos que lejos de él se estremecieron y la sorpreza de quienes pretendían purificarle.

"Kagome..." Fue lo último que pensó antes de desaparecer y entregarle a su amada el regalo que tanto muchos otros habían deseado: La vida eterna.


End file.
